greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Judgment Day
is the twentieth episode of the fourteenth season and the 313th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary During presentations on Grey Sloan Surgical Innovation Prototypes Day, Arizona shares some cookies from an appreciative patient that, unbeknownst to her, contain a special ingredient. Meanwhile, Catherine reveals some shocking details to Jackson about his grandfather’s past and Jo steps in mid-operation on a major surgery after Bailey and Meredith are down for the count. Full Summary Jo is wheeling around David Bowie and crosses paths with Meredith. Jo tells her the mouse is ready for the presentation. Meredith leaves to check on her post-ops. Jo arrives in the press room, which is filled with people. Jackson checks on Maggie as she's practicing her speech. She wants to focus because she needs to win. He wishes her good luck. Richard tells Catherine he's going backstage now because he's presenting first. After his presentation, he's going to Ollie's funeral. Catherine wishes she could come. Catherine then meddles with her and Jackson's presentation. He wishes she would have done that last week, but she had to stay in Boston. Jackson counters that Michelle still managed to get her notes in in time despite an emergency surgery. In the back of the room, Arizona offers Maggie a cookie. Andrew takes four because his girlfriend was deported. Arizona tells Maggie they are lesbian gratitude cookies. Carina gets up from her seat as one of her patients is in labor. She tells Arizona she's got this and leaves. Arizona then sits down and offers Jackson and Catherine a cookie. Bailey takes the cookie tin and passes it on to Vik. He should be rounding, but he's excited to hear about the future of medicine. She tells him to go. She has to leave, too. Jo declines a cookie. April starts speaking at the stand. She welcomes everyone to Grey Sloan Surgical Innovation Prototypes Day. The 25 proposals from round 1 will present their projects. 5 of them will receive a $1 million grant to further the research. She wishes everyone good luck and introduces Richard. As April takes her seat at the judges' table, Arizona gives her the cookies. Catherine and Jackson go backstage as Richard starts his presentation. Backstage, Jackson and Catherine are still bickering over the presentation. She says he made a mess with Rebecca Froy. Now that she can talk about what happened with Harper, the board of directors was sent into a massive soaking of their collective britches, which she had to sop up. She clarifies it's about sexual harassment. She then goes to talk to another doctor. Richard demonstrates his Path Pen. It's still in the testing stage, but at this point, it has 80% of all tumor types in the database. They are hoping for 100% in the next few months. The audience is impressed. Arizona gets paged. She runs off. Arizona finds a panicky Dayna and Peggy in the lobby. They apologize. They need the cookies back. It was an accident. Arizona returns to the press room as Jackson and Catherine are presenting. She approaches Meredith and asks her to go grab the cookie tin. She's too wobbly to do it herself, but Meredith refuses. Arizona beckons them to come closer and tells them the patient who gave her the cookie used peanut-butter cannabis that her wife had gotten her when she was going through chemo. Now, a lot of people have eaten weed cookies with an unknown and immeasurable amount of weed. Meredith asks who had the cookies. Arizona thinks who didn't would be a better question. Jackson and Catherine start displaying the effect of the cookies during their talk. April starts laughing hysterically. Meredith tells the audience they are postponing the remainder of the presentations. She asks people to show hands who ate the cookies. She says they were tainted with rat poison. They'll need to treat the people who have ingested the cookies as soon as possible. Backstage, Meredith tells the doctors the truth about the cookies. Meredith instructs the affected doctors to stay put here. Ingesting marijuana has a stronger effect and it lasts longer. April knows that from patients in the ER. There's no practicing medicine today. Meredith instructs everyone to hand their phones to Jo, who will cover their patients. Jo and Meredith leave. Arizona tries to get through to Andrew, who's staring into space. She then goes to chase Maggie, who has wandered off. Amelia receives a call from a stressful Owen. DSHS called. He's getting a foster kid today. He didn't expect it to happen this fast. He's getting a baby boy. He just came home from a 36-hour shift. He doesn't have anything. Amelia offers to come over to help. He gladly accepts the offer. Arizona comes up while Andrew cuddles up to the green wall. Arizona tells Amelia that she's looking for Maggie and updates Amelia on the cookie situation. Amelia tells her that Owen is getting a foster kid today. Arizona then sees Maggie and tells Amelia she's got this. Arizona grabs Andrew and they follow Maggie. As they catch up, Maggie tells Arizona that she's never had marijuana before. She makes poor choices when she's drunk, so she needs to be alone. Arizona says she needs to be with people who can help her and keep her safe. Arizona takes Maggie into a skills lab room and comes back to grab Andrew, who's staring at artwork. Amelia enters her lab and finds Alex playing with equipment. She asks if he ate cookies. He did. He wants more food. Amelia decides to take Alex with her. Jackson asks Catherine why she never told him. Catherine says there's no good time to tell your son that his grandfather is a sexual predator. Catherine says all the stories are true. There are very ugly stories from 13 women, all under NDAs. Jackson says this is really bad. Unbeknownst to them, April has overheard their conversation. As Meredith is wiping surgeries off the board, Jo instructs the interns that they'll need to step up. Meredith says it's a contest. Whoever accomplishes the most by the end of the day gets to scrub in with her. Before they disperse, Meredith asks anyone ate accidental weed cookies. They all deny it, including Vik. Meredith receives a 911 call from Bailey. Meredith enters the OR, where Bailey tells her she's feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Meredith realizes what's going on and asks a nurse to page Jo. In the scrub room, Meredith updates Bailey on the situation. Meredith says she's here to take over the total gastrectomy. Jo arrives and Meredith asks her to take Bailey to the lecture hall. Bailey makes sure Meredith will do her best. She tells Meredith she loves her and goes to leave, but she smashes Meredith's hand between the door and a cart on the way out. Meredith tells Bailey to go. Jo is scrubbing in while Meredith assesses the damage to her hand. It's not broken, but the swelling renders her unable to move. Jo has to do the procedure since she can't perform the delicate sutures herself. Jo has never done the procedure by herself, but Meredith assures her she's got this. Levi informs them that the patient's BP is dropping. Amelia and Alex arrive at Owen's house. Amelia explains why she brought Alex. She couldn't leave him alone in the lab with the expensive equipment. Amelia assures him they can hide Alex in the back of the house while the social worker is here. She tells Owen to go shower. She'll clean up the house. He can't believe this is happening. She says it is and it's good. Alex has discovered potato chips in the kitchen. He tells Owen he's screwed right now. Vik enters the skills lab where Maggie, Arizona, and Andrew are hanging. Andrew is lying on the floor. Arizona tells him the room is occupied, so he leaves. Arizona says they can hang and talk while they wait for the marijuana to wear off. Maggie decides she wants cheese while Arizona ponders if she's going too fast with Carina. She asked her to stay here instead of going back to Italy. They haven't been dating that long, so Arizona probably freaked her out. Maggie keeps talking about all the different kinds of cheese until she discovers the virtual dissection table. Andrew, meanwhile, hallucinates Sam smiling at him as she lies on the floor with him. Bailey is put into the backstage room with April. Bailey asks what happened. April says she heard something she shouldn't have. Neither of them have ever done pot. Bailey asks what she heard. April has trouble remembering, but it comes back after a while. She says it's bad, end-of-an-era bad. Bailey thought marijuana made people peaceful, but she's never hated April more. Jo is walking Meredith through what she's doing. Meredith is given ice for her hand. Jo wonders why Bailey decided for a total gastrectomy. The tumor seems smaller and more localized than appeared on the scans. Jo asks Meredith if they can do a subtotal gastrectomy. Meredith refuses to answer. Jo wants to see the scans. Linda rolls up a screen. Jackson is freaking out over the revelation. He wonders why Catherine is not freaking out. She guesses the cookie has something to do with it. He wonders why this could have been kept a secret. She replies because of money. A fortune was paid to silence the women. He knows, but he asks why nobody ever tried to stop Harper. Catherine says that's not how it worked. The hope was that if the financial hit was big enough, he would stop the behavior, which he did. Jackson then realizes Catherine is the one who covered it up. Owen and Amelia are cleaning the kitchen while Alex is clenching to a bag of chips. Amelia says he was supposed to stay in the bedroom, but Alex says it smells like Owen. Amelia tells him to get back there anyway. He walks off. The bell rings. Owen panics because he was planning on winning over the kid with conversation and ice cream, but that doesn't work now. Amelia says they're going to take a minute. As she starts a peptalk, they hear Alex opening the door and greeting the social worker. The social worker introduces Alex to baby Leo. Owen and Amelia come up. Alex says it's a cute baby. Alex introduces himself as the Chief of Pediatric Surgery. He came to check the baby. Owen takes the baby. Richard has returned from the funeral. Carina and Dahlia inform him that all surgeries and the contest were postponed. Dahlia mentions the situation with the cookies. A patient goes into septic shock in the ICU. Vik is happy that he's there first. The patient needs a central line, but he doesn't want to it himself. He leaves to get someone, but runs into a cart with an instrument tray in the hallway. Richard comes up to check on him. Taryn rushes into the patient room while Casey helps Richard with Vik. A scalpel is sticking into Vik's arm. Jo has deemed that the tumor is huge, so she thinks she should follow protocol and go with the total gastrectomy. Meredith won't confirm. Jo thinks out loud. A partial gastrectomy makes for a better quality of life, but there's the risk that she leaves cancer cells behind. She decides to follow the surgery as planned. Meredith says she should do what's best for the patient. She's a surgeon who can make a decision. Jo wishes there was a way to know if she's removed all of the tumor. She then thinks of Richard's Pen. Levi finds Richard as he's helping to put Vik on a gurney. Levi asks if his Pen can detect gastric adenocarcinoma, and if so, if they can borrow the Pen. Richard says it can. It's in his office. Levi rushes off to get it while the scalpel is removed from Vik's arm, resulting in blood gushing out. Richard applies pressure as they start moving Vik to trauma. Andrew is still hallucinating Sam while Maggie is having fun on the dissection table. She asks Arizona if it feels right with Carina. Sometimes you can feel scared, but then it feels right when you lie together at night. Arizona says it does feel right. Callie is fun and funny and the sex is great. Maggie reminds her they are talking about Carina. Arizona wonders why she said that. Callie and Carina are not alike. But both of them know how to make her lose her mind in bed. Maggie panics as she lost the patient's liver. Arizona says everyone eventually leaves her. Maybe that's why she's holding onto Carina so tight. Maybe she's scared of repeating the past. Bailey tells April she's not surprised, because Harper was a bad man. April says Meredith is part of the family legacy now. April herself always wanted a Harper Avery. She had a Jackson Avery, but it's not the same. Bailey reveals a secret of her own. She doesn't need the contest because she just signed a contract with a manufacturer. She's gonna be rich. She and Midnight Pleasures, Inc. are going to produce the TrailBlazer. April says she also knows about Jackson and Maggie. She herself has also been seeing someone, but Bailey keeps talking about her deal with a sex company, which has items that function similarly to her device. She got the idea when Meredith called it a TailBlazer. Levi is transporting the Path Pen and its machinery. He passes through the waiting room, where the patient's wife asks him why it's taking so long. Levi says he's taking some equipment so they can finish. Levi assures her and the kids that there's no complication. Amelia is driving with Alex, Owen, and Leo. Owen starts wondering if he made the wrong decision doing this. High Alex speaks for the baby and tells Owen he's bad for him, making him high-strung and competitive as they speak. Owen says he's right. First kids always have type-A personalities because parents are worried over every little thing, and then they're more relaxed about the second child, who ends up more easygoing. Amelia says that explains so much. Alex asks when Leo's baby sister is coming. Owen then notices they are not going to the store. Since they can't be seen in public, Amelia is driving to Meredith's. Levi isn't happy to hear that the Path Pen is still in the test phase. He promised the family the best care. He asks Meredith to step in, but Meredith trusts Jo. The Pen works. Jo then decides to save half of Karl's stomach. Arizona and Maggie cover up the dissection table with a sheet. Maggie calls time of death due to acute liver disappearance. Their thoughts and prayers are with her, her friends, and her family. Andrew is still smiling at Sam. He then reaches out and his hand goes right through her. He starts sobbing. Arizona and Maggie don't react. Richard is overseeing the treatment of Vik in the trauma room. He doesn't like to be practiced on by the others. Richard decides to give him a light sedation. Vik stops him and asks if diazepam interacts with other drugs. Leo is fuzzy. Alex finds a Moby. Amelia finds a diaper genie. Owen is surprised she knows all this stuff. Owen seriously asks Amelia if this is a bad idea. Maybe he just forced being a father. Amelia tells him what he's doing is beautiful. He's there for the kid when no one else is. Alex, who's tying the Moby around his waist, says his foster parents were awful except this one guy. He worked nights in a warehouse, he'd wake up after one hour of sleep to eat cereal with Alex and to tell him to have a good day at school. Then he'd go back to sleep. He gave a crap. And Owen is so giving so many craps right now, so that's good. Catherine tells Jackson it was a different time then. It was Harper's name, rules, and foundation. Jackson wishes she would have helped those women. Back when he didn't want anything to do with leading the hospital, she told him to step up and take part in what the family's built. He didn't know the family name was built on this. Catherine says he does not get to judge her. 30 years ago, getting harassed at work is something you couldn't protest. You just had to take it, because complaining meant losing your job and your reputation along with it. She didn't have the voice she has now. She could let Harper fire these women and drag them through the mud, or she could make sure they got some money, a path to move forward. She's not ashamed of herself, but she is ashamed of what Harper did. She's very sorry he now has to carry this burden, and she's also sorry it might just drag the entire Avery name and all of the Avery hospitals down. Jo finishes up the procedure. She hopes they made the right decision. Meredith tells her she did. She would have done the same thing, although she wouldn't have needed the Pen. Jo thinks she could have saved her some time by just telling her. Meredith points out Jo knew exactly what to do. She's a highly competent surgeons. Making tough decisions under immense pressure is how you become a truly great surgeon. Now Jo gets to tell his family that she saved Karl's quality of life. Meredith leaves to check on the stoners. She finds April and Bailey vocalizing to the tune of "Scotland of the Brave". Bailey informs her they are having a funeral for the Harper Avery legacy. It's the end of an era. Meredith is clueless. Jackson apologizes to Catherine for that moment of doubt about her. She understands. She doesn't know what's going to happen next, but it's not going to be good. They have to reach out to those women and make things right. Meredith comes in and asks them to tell her it isn't true. She worked her whole life for that Award. She asks what Harper did. Catherine says they're gonna start telling the truth now. Meredith wonders if her mother was one of those women. Catherine says no. Meredith asks what the women were paid for. Catherine says for silence. They also agreed to never work at a Harper Avery hospital or enter the Harper Avery Awards. Meredith says her mother fought her whole life for those Awards. She then asks if Marie Cerone rings a bell. Meredith says she was one of the women. Meredith understands that is why Ellis took Marie's name off the paper. Vik asks Richard if he's going to be able to do surgery again. Richard says no, because his tox screen came back positive. Vik denied having eaten a cookie. Vik says half the attendings ate cookies. Richard says they were honest and acted responsibly. He lied and put patients at risk. Richard fires him. On their way out, Jackson and Catherine are confronted with a news report on Harper's misconduct. The women say they are finished being silenced. Jackson concludes they no longer have a chance to be out ahead of it. Carina finds Arizona in the lounge. She offers Arizona a ride home. Arizona is happy that she's still here. Carina wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. They share a kiss. Amelia hands Jo Alex's bag and jacket. She also packed some snacks for the road. Alex tells Jo she looks happy. She had a really good day. They leave. Amelia sits down as Owen returns to the living room. Leo is finally down. Owen had to sing all the way down to 35 bottles of beer on the wall. Owen is now worried about Leo's health. Amelia says he's supposed to worry about that. Owen will be fine. Owen should get some sleep, but Leo starts crying. Owen thanks Amelia for coming. She's about to leave, but then decides to stay for the night. He's very relieved about that. They sit down on the couch and cuddle Leo. Andrew downs a big glass of water and lies down on the couch at Meredith's. Maggie covers him up with a blanket. Maggie has found out about Harper Avery, too. Meredith tells her Jackson didn't know until today. Meredith's reading her mother's journal again. She doesn't know what she's going to do. Maggie sits down with a cheese plate. The Harper Avery Award is standing on the coffee table. Cast 14x20MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x20AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x20MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x20RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x20OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x20ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x20AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x20JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x20AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x20JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x20MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x20AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x20CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 14x20SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x20CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 14x20PeggyKnox.png|Peggy Knox 14x20DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 14x20LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x20VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy 14x20CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 14x20TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x20DaynaRutledge.png|Dayna Rutledge 14x20ElaineHodge.png|Elaine Hodge 14x20AmyGustav.png|Amy Gustav 14x20Anchorwoman.png|Anchorwoman 14x20KatieGustav.png|Katie Gustav 14x20MikeGustav.png|Mike Gustav 14x20NurseLinda.png|Nurse Linda 14x20Nurse.png|Nurse Liv Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (credit only) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Annie Sertich as Peggy Knox *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Nina Millin as Dayna Rutledge *Sofie Calderon as Elaine Hodge *Carly Nykanen as Amy Gustav *Tiffany Phillips as Anchorwoman *Violet Hicks as Katie *Santino Barnard as Mike *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse Medical Notes Karl Gustav *'Diagnosis:' **Gastric cancer *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Subtotal gastrectomy. Mr. Gustav had gastric cancer and was in the hospital for a total gastrectomy. Bailey started his surgery, but had to leave and was replaced by Jo when Meredith's fingers were bruised in a door. Jo started the surgery, but noticed that the tumor didn't seem to have invaded as far as the scans showed. She looked at the scans, but couldn't decide if she should do a partial or total gastrectomy. She then had the idea to use Richard's path pen to identify the edges of the cancerous tissue so she could remove the cancer and preserve a portion of his stomach. His surgery went well. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Bruised fingers *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Meredith's fingers were crushed in a door. They weren't broken, but she had to put ice on them. Coding Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Septic shock *'Doctors:' **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Central line Vik responded to a coding patient. The patient was in septic shock and needed a central line. Vik couldn't do it because he was high, so Taryn stepped in and placed the central line. Vikram Roy *'Diagnosis:' **Arm laceration *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Casey Parker (surgical intern) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Vik was knocked over with a cart and stabbed in the arm with a scalpel. Richard accidentally removed the scalpel when he was startled by Levi, so they applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Casey then tied off the artery and stitched up his arm. Music "Always" - Andy Grammer Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Whitesnake. *This episode scored 6.93 million viewers. *Sarah Drew tweeted that her imitation of bagpipes was taught to her by her brother after they watched Braveheart. She told the writers about that skill at the beginning of the season. *Ellen Pompeo revealed that Standards and Practices wouldn't allow Meredith Grey to be one of the characters to get high from the cookies. *'Goof:' April was previously revealed to be allergic to peanuts, yet she was fine after eating cookies containing peanut butter. *'Goof:' DeLuca's badge still reads Surgical Intern while he has been a resident since early in the season. Gallery Episode Stills 14x20-1.jpg 14x20-2.jpg 14x20-3.jpg 14x20-4.jpg 14x20-5.jpg 14x20-6.jpg 14x20-7.jpg 14x20-8.jpg 14x20-9.jpg 14x20-10.jpg 14x20-11.jpg 14x20-12.jpg 14x20-13.jpg 14x20-14.jpg 14x20-15.jpg 14x20-16.jpg 14x20-17.jpg 14x20-18.jpg 14x20-19.jpg 14x20-20.jpg 14x20-21.jpg 14x20-22.jpg 14x20-23.jpg 14x20-24.jpg 14x20-25.jpg 14x20-26.jpg 14x20-27.jpg 14x20-28.jpg 14x20-29.jpg 14x20-30.jpg 14x20-31.jpg 14x20-32.jpg 14x20-33.jpg 14x20-34.jpg 14x20-35.jpg 14x20-36.jpg 14x20-37.jpg 14x20-38.jpg 14x20-39.jpg 14x20-40.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x20BTS1.jpg 14x20BTS2.jpg 14x20BTS3.jpg Quotes :Maggie: Lesbian gratitude cookies are delicious. :Arizona: I think I can say that, but I'm not so sure about you. ---- :Meredith: Okay. False alarm. The cookies had marijuana in them. :Catherine: What?! :Meredith: Yes. I didn't want to scare you. :Jackson: So you went with rat poison? :Arizona: You scared me to death! :Jo: What? :Meredith: You knew they had weed in them. :Arizona: Right. Yeah. I forgot. ---- :Maggie: I never had marijuana before. :Arizona: Oh, that's... Really? :Maggie: I've been drunk before, and I make poor choices, really embarrassing choices when I'm drunk. So I just need to be alone. :Arizona: No. No, no, no, no. You have never been high before. You need to be with people who who can help you and keep you safe. :Maggie: I don't think I need my neck anymore. ---- :April: I heard something I think I should not have heard. Also, I've never done pot before. :Bailey: Oh, neither have I. I listen to Mr. T. Mr. T said: "Kid, don't do drugs. Stay in school. Treat your mama right." I followed Mr. T to a T. :April: I dared to stay off drugs. :Bailey: What did you hear? :April: I don't hear anything. :Bailey: No. What did you hear? :April: About what? :Bailey: You said you heard something you shouldn't have. What did you hear? :April: Oh. Oh, my God! Oh, it was it was bad. It was really end-of-an-era bad. It's the end of an era. :Bailey: I thought marijuana made people peaceful, but I don't think I ever hated you more. ---- :Maggie: Time of death 16:06. Acute liver disappearance. We did everything we could, but we could not save her. Our thoughts and prayers are with her, her family, and her friends. ---- :Catherine: It was a very different time then. It was his name. It was his foundation. He made the rules. :Jackson: Oh, please stop talking, Mom. :Catherine: I'm just trying to help you understand. :Jackson: Well, I wish you would help those women. :Catherine: Look at me. :Jackson: You told me to step up. You wanted to buy this hospital, I wanted nothing to do with it, and you said, "Step up. Take the lead. Take part in what this family has built," right? :Catherine: And you did. :Jackson: You didn't tell me what the hell it was built on. :Catherine: No, no. You do not get to do that. You do not get to stand there in judgment of me. 30 years ago, getting harassed at work, getting groped at work wasn't something we could protest. It was something we had to take with our morning coffee. It was part of the job. And if we made a noise, if we fussed, we were told we were overreacting and, more often than not, we lost the job and our reputation along with it. I was not then who I am now. I didn't have the voice then that I have now. I had choices. I could stand there and let your grandfather fire those women and drag them through the mud, or I could make sure they got some money, a leg to stand on, a path to move forward on. I'm not ashamed of myself, Jackson, but I am ashamed of what your grandfather did. And I'm so sorry that now you have to carry that burden along with me. And I'm sorry that that burden might just bring this family, this entire hospital, and all of his hospitals down. ---- :Maggie: Does it feel right with Carina? Boop. 'Cause, you know, sometimes you can feel scared, but then, you're lying together at night and it just feels right. :Arizona: Yeah. Yeah, it feels right. Callie is fun and funny, and the sex is really great. :Maggie: Carina. :Arizona: Hm? What? :Maggie: You said Callie. :Arizona: No, I didn't. :Maggie: Yes, you did. :Arizona: No, I didn't. :Maggie: Yes, you did. :Arizona: You're high! :Maggie: Yes, I am, but you said it. Press the rewind button on your mind. :Arizona: Oh, my God. I did. Why did I Why did I do that? They're very different people. They don't laugh alike. They don't walk alike. They definitely don't talk alike. So that's weird. :Maggie: Boop. I like that sound. :Arizona: But both of them definitely know how to make me lose my mind in bed. :Maggie: Hey, where's the liver? I lost the liver! :Arizona: Then Callie just went away. She took my daughter and got on a plane, and she left. :Maggie: Have you seen it? It's liver-shaped. :Arizona: Maybe Eliza Minnick took a plane, too. I have no idea because she ghosted me, so there's that. :Maggie: Okay, it's red. It helped metabolize things, it eliminated toxins, and now it's gone! :Arizona: Eventually, everyone leaves me, you know? :Maggie: I lost the liver. :Arizona: They got on planes or ghostmobiles or wherever. They just disappear. And maybe that's why I held on so hard to Carina, you know? Like I was afraid that I was gonna lose her like I lose everybody else. Maybe I'm just scared of repeating the past. ---- :Owen: Was this a bad idea? :Amelia: What? No. You've wanted this forever. :Owen: Yeah, I know what I wanted, but what about him? You know, who's to say I was supposed to be a father? Maybe this was all going how it was supposed to, and I just forced it. :Amelia: Owen, what you're doing is beautiful. You're fostering him. You're being there for him when nobody else is. :Alex: My foster parents sucked. :Amelia: Alex! :Alex: No, for real. They just stuck me in a room with some other kids and then collected a check. Except for one. There was one guy. He worked nights in a warehouse. Come home, dead tired at the crack of dawn, and go straight to bed. But then, an hour later, he'd wake up, just so he could eat cereal with me and tell me, you know, "Have a good day," before I went to school. Then he'd go back to sleep. Wasn't much, but, you know, he just gave a crap, you know? He gave a crap, and you, my friend, you are giving so many craps right now. This man's got it made. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes